gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Strickland
Appearance: Young and muscular man of about average height for a human male, he has gold eyes, brown hair (usually unstyled but slicks it back sometimes), and a short full beard. His clothes are more disposable, but his preferred outfit is a loose-fitting, sleeveless mechanic uniform reinforced with bits of metal reinforcing the pants and boots. He also has a utility belt primarily used for tools, but also has two holsters for his Pepperbox Pistols. An additional sling on his back holds his Lever-Action Rifle. His werewolf form is a large, brown-furred, bi-pedal wolf, extra muscled and a foot taller than his normal form, with sharp black claws and large fangs. He also has access to a greater wolf form which is a larger than average wolf, but that form is mentally taxing and physically unstable. Personality: Troy is level-headed and hates taking risks when he can avoid it. He’s fairly good at relating to people and making friends, but isn’t particularly charming in any sense (except during phases of arousal, when people are more drawn to him, especially women). Outwardly he’s friendly and trusting, but most of the time he prefers peace and quiet. Luxury isn’t a primary drive for him. But on the other hand he’s paranoid and distrusts people, particularly magic-users. His soft personality is sometimes replaced with anger, depression, lust, or hunger in times of stress and anxiety. Sometimes he resorts to violence despite never wanting to, and can be overbearing if his authority is questioned too heavily. Skills and Abilities: Troy’s strongest combat form is gunplay. His heightened sense make him an excellent sharpshooter. His preferred weapon is a long Lever-Action Rifle, simple yet effective. For close-quarters he also carried a pair of Pepperbox Pistols, each with an eight-shot capacity. His second best form of combat is hand-to-hand/claws, which he’ll use if there is no other weapon available. His werewolf form is a semi-used form of combat. With it he’s able to tear enemies apart at the cost of reduced effectiveness with other weapons, guns primarily. In any form he has a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and sight, heals faster than normal, and is stronger and faster than the common man. Other than combat he has quite the extensive work sheet. He’s a decent mechanic and has worked various odd jobs, picking up skills along the way. Background: Much of Troy’s past is fragmented. What he does know is he was born to a lowerclass family. His mother supposedly died when he was young, while his father, Jero, was a mechanic and pilot at an air shipyard. When Troy came of age he joined his father in the shipyard and became a fairly adept mechanic. They even found an old R.A.V vehicle, fixed it up, and lived out of it for a time. Unfortunately when Troy was around eighteen his father flew a dangerous mission with an unknown goal. He never returned. Troy picked up and traveled the world in his R.A.V. He drifts from place to place picking up jobs when he can. When he can’t get work he sometimes works for Mercrillion, the baron of a floating city. Troy avoid working for him though, because the mercenary jobs are shady and the debt interest is high. But it was during one of these missions that he met Shalfar. With Shalfar injured and cornered, Troy flew and picked him up. They’ve been traveling since. Shalfar is useful, but an annoyance. His company is welcome during Troy’s lonelier times. P.I.L.O.T doesn’t make good conversation… While he shows no discomfort from his lycanthropy, Troy doesn’t like to discuss how he got the condition. Possibly because fear of persecution. But what is known is he’s had it a long time. Familiar (For All that Apply): None. Misc. (Optional): Captain of the R.A.V Mk. I, a customizable airship he uses for travel and his home. The R.A.V Mk.I The R.A.V (Recreational Air Vehicle) Mk.1 is the first and oldest civilian version of the M.A.V (Military Air Vehicle), a line of small, double level, semi-common airships. Features of the R.A.V include: -Each R.A.V I comes with a standard P.I.L.O.T. (Programmed In Low Orbit Travel) which is essentially an auto-pilot in the form of a polite, intractable clockwork machine. Transponders allow remote radio location and communication. -Living quarters designed to comfortably house four people with a maximum capacity of eight. The lower level includes a cargo hold, bathroom, engine compartment/maintenance room, infirmary, and two smaller rooms designated as expansion ports. The upper level includes two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a lounge, along with the pilot’s cabin. -Defenses include two gunner cabins on either side of the ship outfitted with any weapons of choice (in this case two chain guns). A top-mounted missile pod allows the launch of up to six missiles at a time, but with hefty reload times. The rocket pod can be turned 360 degrees for full coverage. Homing rockets sold separately. -Damage-resistant steel hull and glass. R.A.V Is were notorious for hull corrosion though, giving them a faded brown discoloration. -High customizability allows for multiple configurations, from zeppelin pods only to hybrid propulsion systems. The most popular configuration is back, front, top, and bottom mounted rockets that allow vertical takeoff, high maneuverability, and decent speeds. Each R.A.V comes with deployable zeppelin balloons for extended hover time. -Tubular design means aerodynamic flight. -Juice-compatible engine systems. I can’t find an approximation picture for it, but if I do I’ll post it. The R.A.V is basically an air RV. It’s fairly large but small enough to dock at cities and such. But anyway, this was what I had in mind. These are very rough drafts that will probably be edited if I need to. But I’m comfortable with these two. I still don’t know if I can participate fully but I thought I’d get Shalfar and Troy out to see how they’d be received. Magic: No magical affinity. He distrusts magic in general, but especially dislikes Illusionists for their ability to warp minds. Not opposed to using magical items in some circumstances however. Category:Player Characters Category:Werewolves